Every Way You Fear
by Romaniasdoll
Summary: *SUperhusbands warningggggggggggggg* What happens when Tony and Steve adopt a daughter? WHat happens when this daughter is turned against them by Loki, and has training from all of the Avengers? And who took Bruce's favorite shirt?
1. Chapter 1

For about the millionth time, Tony's phone vibrated, drawing him away from his work on the suit. This last buzz pushed him over the edge, and he snatched the phone up. He slid the top up, the screen rotating sideways. His own personal modifications. A dark eyebrow raised at the _eighteen_ messages from an unknown number.

[6:01 PM] HEY

[6:01] HEY TONY

[6:05] HEY NAT GOT ME A PHONE

[6:10] TEXTING IS COOL RIGHT

[6:16] BUT I CAN'T GET THESE PESKY CAPITAL LETTERS TO GO AWAY

[6:16] HELLO

[6:23] TONY

[6:24] MY THUMBS DONT FIT THIS TINY TYPEWRITER

[6:25] TONY

[6:25] TONY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

[6:25] HEY

[6:30] ARE YOU ASLEEP

[6:31] TONY PLEASE

[6:40] PLEAASE

[6:41] TONY HEY

[6:42] IM COMIGN DOWN THERE

Tony's fingers stabbed at the device, but before he could send the text, his music was cut off and Captain Rogers entered the garage. "I was listening to that," Tony muttered, sitting back down in his chair and working on the suit again. His partner came to stand by him, nose pressed to the screen of his phone.

"This thing is so confusing, honestly. How do you do it?"

"LIke this," The device was ripped from his fingers and thrown across the room, where the screen shattered on the floor. A protest came from Steve, as he bent down to check it out. Yep, screen was broken and flickering. "It was a crap phone anyway, don't make them anymore."

Steve sighed, leaning over Tony. "Fixing it?"

"Yeah, the flight balancers got uncalibrated and almost sent me into the Statue of Liberty a few days ago." He muttered, poking at the suit with his tools. Steve slowly pulled the chair back, picking Tony up and sitting down, placing the philanthropist on his lap. Tony gave a huff, looking at Steve. "What do you want?"

"Just want to talk."

"Usually when you want to talk, you start yelling and getting upset over the new generation. Would you like a drink?" Tony reached out, grabbing a bottle of whisky and two glasses. Captain rejected. TOny shrugged and pored himself some of the dark liquid into the clear square glass. "More for me."

"Tony, I need to talk to you, about something important. Can you stop drinking for five minutes?" Steve mumbled, taking the glass. Tony glared.

"What? I'm getting a hangover already."

Steve focused on the glass, and not on his friend, partner and lover's face. "I get lonely around here when you're away on Avengers stuff, and I bet you get lonely when I'm not here. We... um..."

"Spit it out," Tony grumbled.

"I want to adopt," Steve muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He had always wanted kids, but never thought of it as a possibility, because he was always teased by the other kids for how small and timid he was. Hell, he never even thought of being with a man. Well, until he met Tony. The Iron Man. SOmething clicked inside of him, and he was nervous at first. But, everyone said being with a man was accepted now, so...

Tony stared at him for a moment. "Are you serious? A kid?"

Steve nodded, setting his jaw. "I want to raise a child. Please, Tony?"

Tony glanced from the bottle to Steve and back again a few times. "Are you fucking SERIOUS? I'm an alcoholic, really want to do that?"

There was no use arguing with Steve.

* * *

A few months later, paperwork settled and the boyfriends opened the Stark Mansion door for their new daughter, a four year old named Naomi Marie Rogers Stark. She had curly, wispy brown hair and adorable gray eyes, which were lighter around the pupil and dark around the edges. She had a toothy smile, and was completely energetic. Steve fell in love with her the moment they laid eyes upon her, and Tony took a day or two to feel the same.

SHe was their little girl. That was all that mattered.

Until everything got weird and fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long wait for this update. ;~; I haven't had any ideas for it on top of my other story.**_

* * *

The door closed almost silently, as not to alert the two boyfriends who were in the living room The sound did not go unheard by the super soldier though. "Naomi?" Steve called, craning his neck and causing Tony to move his head from the comfortable spot on his lovers chest. A low curse could be heard from the hallway, which caused the blonde to frown before the curly-haired brunette wandered into the room, dark sunglasses covering her normally grey eyes.

"Yes?" She smiled softly, holding her hands behind her back.

Tony raised a dark eyebrow, sitting up. "One, it's Friday. Shouldn't you still be at school, getting ready for the game? And two, why are you wearing _my_ sunglasses?"

She just seemed to stare at her two awaiting fathers for a moment. "The sun hurt me eyes, and I got one of my headaches." She lied.

Steve frowned in confusion. "You said the sun doesn't affect your headaches?"

She stared for a few more moments. "Naomi, take them off." Tony held out his hand, waiting. Slowly she reached up and pulled them off, folding the sides in and setting them in her father's hand. On her left eye, a large shiner had formed.

Captain gasped, quickly abandoning the couch and walking over to his freshmen daughter. "What happened? Who did this?"

"So help me god, when I get my hands on the person-" Tony growled, also standing up.

"It wasn't a 'who' so much as a 'what'," Naomi grumbled, pulling away as the golden-haired man began to poke at the black eye. Steve frowned and pulled away. The darker haired man raised an eyebrow, and demanded answers. "Okay, okay. We were practicing for the game tonight and I flipped the rifle the wrong way."

Tony frowned. "I knew I should never have let you join that damn sport!"

"Shush, Tony. We both knew that something like this would happen."

"Yeah. Ashton got hit in the eye with her flag, so... Oh, haha... speaking of Ashton..." The girl with rose color hair poked her head from around the corner sheepishly.

"Hey, dudes."

Tony sighed, muttered something about a drink and walked off. Ashton's mouth twitched into a frown for a second. "Don't mind him," Steve muttered, "Long day. You two should go get ready, and we'll drive you back to the school."

The two girls nodded, rushing off into the house to Naomi's room. "Thank you, Mr. Rogers!"

Steve rubbed his forehead before moving to the kitchen where Tony was poring himself a drink. Carefully, the super solider took the glass and set it down. "Come on, Tony."

A grumble came from the shorter man. "She's going to blind herself in Color Guard, Steve.."

"No, she won't. She's good at it, and you know she is."

Tony was quiet for a moment. "Am I good father?"

"Of course you are." Steve gently pulled him into his arms. "You've also saved the world dozens of times. I think you're not just a good father, but you're a super father."

"Don't go soft on me, Rogers," Tony snapped, but smiled into his chest.

* * *

Tony grumbled, scooting closer to Steve. The metal stands weren't the best seats in the world, that was for sure. Steve wrapped his arm around the genius, earning a few disapproving glare from parents around them. It was two minutes to half time, and Naomi and Ashton hadn't been seen since they got there, an hour before the game.

It was the homecoming game, the first of the new year. The couples first chance to watch their daughter doing what she claims to love.

The buzzer sounded, and all the players filed off of the field. The announcer announced that the dance/spirit team would be performing first, which ticked Tony off. Steve seemed annoyed also. Of course they would get first spot, before band and color guard. With a sigh, he watched them file out on the field in some yellow and black skirts and shirts and a taxi driver cap. Captain felt the urge to turn Tony's head away.

They preformed some two-minute long dance to a KPop song (Steve felt proud for knowing what it was. Well, thanks to his daughter who was obsessed with it...), and then moved off the field. It was a few moments before the Color Guard moved out on the field. They all wore the same black, knee-length dressed that ties around the neck. Four girls held flags that were granite pink and purple, which flowed like water in the slight breeze. The rest of the girls held silvery batons.

The two watched as the squad preformed 'My Immortal', the girls with batons switching out for the white rifles at one point. They had locked on Naomi, who was doing very well for her first year. It wasn't until she started to get a headache that she began to mess up, stumbling. She tried to disparately fight through it, but a cough tickled the back of her throat. A tanned hand moved to her mouth, dropping the rifle as the other went to join it. Ashton glanced over nervously as the instructor helped her to the sidelines, out of sight.

Tony frowned, looking at Steve. Chocolate eyes met baby blue ones, both hiding the same knowledge and nervousness. It had been almost half a year since her heath had acted up... They thought they would finally have a desperately needed break from the raging storm, especially Naomi. But, now...

The rest of the squad finished up, and the game resumed. Tony didn't pay attention. "Let's go look for her," He muttered, dragging Steve with him. They jogged down the metal stairs and looked over towards where the group was, laughing and talking. They had arrived at a good time. Everyone was quiet in the group, shifting nervously. A few cheerleaders were laughing, smiling at Naomi. Steve saw straight through the façade of the bullies, having first-hand experience. Naomi just looked down, her fists clenching and unfurling nervously.

"... and you're probably lez with your ratchet little friend over there. After all, you were raised in a house full of gays!" The cheerleaders laughed at her. Naomi's head hurt, and she was sick and tired of Monica, the cheer captain, messing with her. She drew her hand back suddenly, only to have it held back by Steven.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" He asked, glaring down at the skimpy dressed cheer team. Monica stepped back, fear flashing through her eyes for a moment.

"N-No sir! We were just telling Nami here how... unfortunate it was for her to have that little hacking fit." She smirked a bit, straightening out.

Tony glared, seeing the cheer instructor walking over. "Yes, hi," He stepped in front of her, flashing the Stark smile. "Is it possible for you to keep your girls under control?"

"Maybe you should keep your kid under control," She scoffed, continuing to walk.

Tony glared. "Excuse me? I think your little captain is the one with the problem, if she has to insult both me, my partner and my daughter. She should be removed from the team, in my opinion."

"Well, if your child has such a temper as to hit my captain," She glanced disapprovingly at Naomi, "- then she should be taken off the Color Guard, no? Not like the budget cut for the squad isn't already going to do that." Tony fumed with rage, watching her skinny blonde ass walk off side by side with Monica.

"Thanks, mom," She smirked.

* * *

The ride home was very long, and silent. Naomi wrung her frail hands in the back seat, staring out the window. Her fathers had thought it best to just take her home.

"How long have those girls been bothering you?"

"A few weeks... It's fine, dad, really."

"No, it's not!" She flinched at his tone, and he eased up when he noticed in the rear view mirror.

"We're going up to the school tomorrow." Steve said, turning to look at her. Pleading grey eyes met his light blue ones.

"Please, don't! That will only make it worse!" She coughed again, oblivious to the pained looks in both of her fathers eyes. Pain filled her chest before she stopped, looking back up. "Please, don't..." Naomi whispered. The car pulled, finally, into the garage and she got out. The couple followed their daughter all the way upstairs, into her room.

"We need to do something about this, Naomi," Tony said, poking at one of the many hospital bands on the mahogany dresser. She shook her head and started pushing them out.

"I said no, okay? Just let it go."


End file.
